


Coming Home

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Jukebox [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, F/F, Love Confessions, Song fic, sanvers jukebox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: Welcome to the Sanvers Jukebox! This is going to be a series of song fics, with each work being based around and titled from a different song.We're starting off with the classic Sanvers song "Coming Home" by Sigma ft. Rita Ora.This is an extension of the scene at the end of 2x08, in which Alex and Maggie talk about their feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a spotify playlist of the songs in the jukebox: [Sanvers Jukebox](https://play.spotify.com/user/pieceofmysanversharto/playlist/1MkiWEzTRSGIUiNMaXjLvg)

Alex couldn't believe what was happening. Maggie had shown up at her apartment with pizza, beer, and a confession of feelings. "We should kiss the girls we wanna kiss, and I wanna kiss you," Maggie had said, before pulling Alex in by the neck and kissing her. 

When they broke apart, Alex said, "so you're saying you like me? That's what I got."

"Of course, you're not gonna go crazy on me, are you?"

"Probably, yeah..."

After Alex had brushed Maggie's hair out of her face and leaned in for another kiss, she had subconsciously walked them backwards towards the couch, and Maggie had taken the opportunity to push Alex down and climb on top of her, straddling her legs. 

When Alex and Maggie finally broke from their kiss, Alex spoke. 

"Are- are you sure- are you sure this is real?" Alex panted, trying to catch her breath. 

"Yeah, yeah this is real, Alex." Maggie replied, leaning her forehead against Alex's.

"I didn't know this could feel this good." 

"Mmm? Tell me about it. I want to know everything."

"Yeah? Well, I dunno, I mean, just the thought of you makes me smile." Alex said, suddenly very conscious that there was a pretty girl in her lap. A pretty girl who liked her, and who wanted to kiss her, and who wanted to be her girlfriend. 

Maggie leaned back so she could take in the full view of Alex smiling, but let her continue. 

"And I can't believe I get to touch you," Alex continued, running her hands up and down Maggie's sides. "And I can't believe I get to kiss you." Alex reached up and pecked Maggie's lips. "And, I dunno, I guess you just make me feel like I'm coming home. Like this whole journey of figuring out who am I, no matter how late it happened, was just leading me to you."

Maggie smiled at Alex. "Home. I like the sound of that."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I mean, I was scared to let us happen because of how natural everything felt with you, but maybe that's just because you feel like home to me too."

"When did we get so soft?" Alex asked, giggling as Maggie took her hands and brought them to her lips. 

"I want to do this right, Alex. I want to take it slow, I want to give you everything you deserve, not only out of your first relationship,-"

"This isn't my *first* relationship! I have dated before...."

"Fine... you're first real relationship? With someone you actually like? A girl that you actually like?" Maggie asked somewhat sarcastically, making Alex laugh. 

"Yeah, that's better. I can't believe I didn't figure this out earlier... But really though, I felt so broken and lost and I was tired of forcing myself to feel things I didn't, things I couldn't. I can't help but wonder if I would've figured it out if you hadn't walked into my life."

"These things can take time, Alex. It's a lot to deal with, coming to terms with a fundamental part of your life being different from what we're told it's supposed to be. You would've gotten there eventually."

"I'm really glad you did walk into my life though Maggie." Alex bit her lip, and looked into Maggie's eyes.

"Me too, Danvers. Me too. Welcome home." Maggie leaned down to kiss Alex again, allowing Alex to deepen the kiss, allowing Alex to pull her down next to her on the couch, allowing Alex to feel everything she thought she couldn't, because Alex had discovered who she was meant to be, who she was meant to love, and she was finally coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this, or if you have any suggestions!
> 
> And send me songs for more fics on tumblr! @piece-of-my-harto


End file.
